Konata la mashta
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Konata Izumi se hace con el control temporal de Himari y Lizlet, en unas vacaciones en que las gozará completas, mientras que Lizlet y Himari verán la lógica de Konata sobre la vida tipo harem. Contiene lemmon


**Advertencia: **Les presento otro delirante oneshot que espero sea de su agrado, tanto para los que han visto Lucky Star como Omamori Himari.

**Konata la mashta**

En algún lado de por ahí, tan lejos de nosotros como quizás podamos imaginar, se encontraba de vacaciones una pequeña joven de cabello azul que tenía a su servicio a una gata y una taza, pero no eran una gata y una taza ordinarias sino que tenían cualidades sobrenaturales que les permitían tener forma humana. La gata era una Ayakashi de nombre Himari y la taza era un espíritu de nombre Lizlet pero llamada de cariño Liz, ellas estaban bajo las órdenes de Konata Izumi.

Konata recordaba que pocos días atrás conoció a Yuuto, quien era el amo legítimo de Himari, pero de alguna forma logró ganarle en duelo el mando de la gata, y encima se hizo con el control de la espíritu rubia. Una ganancia que Konata disfrutó en grande, pues ahora tenía a dos pechugonas y sexys sirvientas para ella sola durante las próximas pocas semanas, pues a pesar de todo la apuesta que logró concretar la otaku era solo temporal y no contaba con más de ese tiempo para disfrutar en grande de aquella victoria.

Konata disfrutaba de unas merecidas vacaciones luego de un arduo año trabajando y estudiando, aunque la verdad es que, como cada año, se dedicó a sus hábitos de otaku más que nada. Sus amigas no la acompañaron en esta ocasión, pero al menos contaría con Himari y Liz para que le hagan el día todos los días mientras duren estas vacaciones.

Konata bebía algo de jugo con total calma... tomando en cuenta que estaba bebiendo de los pechos de Liz, mientras que Himari tenía que servir de mala gana el juego y después ver cómo Konata bebía y lamía los pechos de la rubia como toda una soberana pervertida. La otaku disfrutaba en grande todo lo que no disfrutó con Miyuki y sus pechos copa D, tal vez debía mostrarse algo más activa la próxima vez que la fuese a ver, pero por ahora tenía a Lizlet. Himari no podía creer que existiese una chica con tal fetiche por los pechos, aún si fuese una yuri que por sí sola no se imaginaba que aquella loli lo fuese.

El sol brillaba para la otaku en el departamento que había logrado rentar para la ocasión, cada día nuevo era también una nueva oportunidad para abusar sexualmente de sus dos presas. pero mucho más de Lizlet. Himari se iría de allí o le daría un buen coscorrón a la enana, pero Yuuto le había ordenado que fuera paciente y aguantara mientras estaba bajo su mando, por lo que siempre que trataba de tomar su katana se detenía, tomaba aire tres veces y volvía a servir a Konata.

* * *

**Una de tantas tardes**

-Ahora quiero que bailen a lo stripper para mí- ordena Konata después de casi diez minutos succionando los pechos de Liz como si estuviera siendo amamantada.

Las dos chicas asienten y se dirigen a un cambiador para ponerse las ropas que la otaku había elegido para ellas. Si Himari estaba enfadada, Liz estaba mucho peor, aunque por su forma de ser no estaba dispuesta a pelear.

-No es justo- se queja la rubia mientras se ponía el sostén con el que iba a bailar- ¿Porqué yo soy la única a la que la niña siempre quiere comer?

-Relájate, que yo tampoco he sido invisible para ella- trata fallidamente de calmar la gata.

-Pero hasta ahora no ha usado tus pechos para comer ni beber nada. Tú sólo estás para poner su jugo sobre mí y para darle los palillos cuando tiene hambre y yo tengo que quedarme quietecita mientras me manosea y me lame, Himari-san.

-Tal vez no me ha pasado lo mismo que tú, pero aún así también he tenido que posar para ella y de vez cuando me ha dado nalgadas cuando me pasa al lado- Himari hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para admitir algo como eso, no era fácil admitir tales acciones cometidas hacia ella.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Himari-san? Creo que esa chica quiere que me convierta en su yuri esclava sexual- a Himari le sale una gota en la cabeza.

-Realmente no tengo idea de qué me hablas, Lizlet- Himari no quería decirle a la taza rubia que tenía toda la razón y que Konata parecía decidida que una vez terminada la esclavitud de ambas, se aseguraría que Liz no quiera separarse de ella.

* * *

**Habitación de Konata**

Las dos chicas sobrenaturales estuvieron durante casi veinte minutos bailando para Konata mientras ella les tomaba fotos y de vez en cuando les silbaba. Konata se deleitaba viendo dos cuerpos voluptuosos semidesnudos bailando para ella, pero a la vez sentía algo de envidia por no tener un cuerpo así. Sentía que estaría genial si tuviese unos pechos y un trasero violables para dar al igual que recibiría... esa misma tarde.

-Muy bien, mis sensuales esclavas, ya me han calentado lo suficiente, así que te quiero aquí mismito, Liz-chan- Konata hace un espacio en su cama y las dos chicas sobrenaturales la miran con cara de WTF.

-¿Sólo yo? ¿Y qué hay que Himari-san?- pregunta escandalizada Liz que sentía que podría huir despavorida de ahí.

-¡Oye!

-Ese detalle no importa tanto. Sólo digamos que tus pechos me gustan más- Konata se quita la bata que tenía y les revela a sus dos esclavas temporales que estaba completamente desnuda-. Himari puede descansar y tomarse un té.

¿¡QUÉEEEE!? ¿Qué tengo yo que soy la única a la que quieres violar, niña?- Himari ahora no sabía si defender a Liz por ser su amiga o a Konata por librarla de ser su juguete por el momento.

-Debes llamarme mashta, Liz-chan- Konata niega divertida con un dedo y Liz siente un tic en el ojo.

-¿Mashta? ¿No es master?

-Eso ya lo sé, pero si dices con un tono moe "mashta" suena mucho más kawaii- a Liz y Himari les sale una gota en la cabeza-. Vamos, dilo. Si lo haces seré más suave y cariñosa contigo.

Himari sabía que Konata de todas manera no iba a dejar ir a la pobre rubia, así que sólo le dio un suave codazo para que la viera un instante que aprovechó para indicarle con un gesto que accediera. Liz hace un puchero indignada pero incluso ella estaba consciente de que no tenía opción alguna. Konata se acerca con sus manos moviéndose de forma sospechosa.

-Vamos, Liz-chan, que acabo de jugar unos buenos eroges, ver un par de series hentai y además sus sensuales bailes me tienen a cien- Konata hacía como que estaba a punto de agarrar los pechos de Liz, pero esperaba a que ella le diera la respuesta que quería.

-Umm...- Himari asiente para darle ánimo a Lizlet- D-de acuerdo, mashta- Konata no aguanta más y brinca sobre sus pechos para agarrarlos y lamerlos- ¡HYAAAAAA!

-Bueno, supongo que yo me voy. Recuerda, Lizlet, flojita no duele tanto. Te veo luego- Himari se va casi corriendo y cierra la puerta de la habitación para no ver lo que estaba por pasar.

-¡Himari-san, no me dejes sola!- lloriquea Liz mientras Konata la arrastraba a su cama y le quitaba sus ligeras prendas.

-Ahora te haré mía de verdad, Liz-chan. Esta será una pequeña prueba para cuando regrese a casa y haga mías a mis chicas- Konata besa la boca de Liz y aprovecha su cuerpo como nunca lo había hecho antes.

* * *

**Sala**

Himari estaba sentada tomando un té tal y como le había sugerido Konata, pero decir que estaba tranquila no era del todo cierto cuando podía escuchar, aún estando algo lejos, los gemidos de Liz. No quería imaginarse lo que Konata le estaba haciendo a su amiga, pero tampoco era capaz de quitarse esas eróticas imágenes yuri de su cabeza. Los sonidos que provenían de la habitación le taladraban la cabeza y se implantaban en lo más profundo de su cerebro. Himari sería capaz de gritarles a ambas chicas que se buscaran un hotel, pero siempre que estaba a punto de hacerlo se acuerda que ellas estaban en un hotel.

-Vaya cosas ¿Qué estará usando esa enana para hacer gritar tan duro a Lizlet?

-_¡Tenga piedad, mashta!_

-_Vamos, ábrete un poco más de patas, Liz-chan_.

Ahora Himari pensaba que estaba entendiendo lo que pensaba Rinko cada vez que veía a Yuuto en la cama con ella o con alguna otra de las chicas, con la diferencia de que Himari no iba a agarrar el primer objeto contundente que tuviera a mano para pegarle a nadie. De pronto la gata se acuerda de algo muy importante.

Lizlet le había dicho que Konata por alguna extraña razón no la había acosado con la misma intensidad que a ella, y eso de pronto deja algo dubitativa a la gata. Con lo pervertida que se mostraba Konata, no hubiese sido descabellado que les hubiese ordenado a las dos que se dejaran violar por ella, pero por alguna razón prefirió quedarse sólo con Liz. Independientemente de las razones pervertidas que Konata pudiese haber dado, era innegable, aún para la propia Himari que poseía un cuerpo por el que cualquiera babearía, y además no tenía nada que envidiarle a Lizlet, por lo que era extraño ese comportamiento de la otaku. No sería sino hasta casi cuatro horas después que la puerta de la habitación se abriría, y de allí salió primero una chica rubia con una bata blanca puesta a medias, temblaba sin control, estaba totalmente despeinada y apenas sí podía caminar, cosa que preocupó a Himari.

-¿Tan duro te dio esa enana? En lo que esa chiquilla regrese a clases no dudo que conseguirá convertir a esas tres amigas suyas en su harem.

-La mashta no es humana... Sus dedos están poseídos...- Lizlet no parecía hablarle a nadie en específico, cosa que asustó aún más a la chica gato- Su lengua es hábil... No ha dejado ningún sitio sin profanar...

-Carajo, ahora de verdad me arrepiento de venir aquí- Himari se tapa completamente el cuerpo a pesar de que ella estaba vestida en ese momento-. Debí dejar que viniera la tonta de Jinguji para que la violaran, ha sido un error dejar que me dejaran aquí.

Himari decide que a pesar de la orden de su verdadero amo no podía seguir soportando el acoso de Konata, por más que fuera Liz el centro de atención de la otaku. Busca su katana y trata de irse por el balcón a pesar de los ruegos de su amiga, pero de pronto una extrañamente dulce y suave voz proveniente de Konata la detiene.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Himari? Quiero hablar contigo un momento en mi habitación- Himari empezaba a sudar frío porque ya estaba viendo que le tocaba a ella ser violada por esa extraña otaku.

-M-mashta... Me duele un poco el estómago y necesito a la farma...

-Aquí tengo algo que te puede servir- Himari ve frustrada su excusa y trata de pensar en algo más, pero antes de darse cuenta ya Konata le halaba la manga de su yukata.

-¡Que alguien nos salve! La mashta coje como un demonio- Lizlet se sienta con algo de dificultad en un sofá.

Tú puedes descansar por ahora, Liz-chan, pues me llevaré a Himari para decirle unas cuantas cositas, kukuku- dice Konata con un tono absolutamente siniestro.

Himari sentía que ya no tenía escapatoria. Por Yuuto no podía matar a esa loli, pero tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiese hacerle.

* * *

**Habitación de Konata**

No estaba dispuesta a abrir su piernas para Konata, y enserio Himari rogaba que no fuera eso lo próximo que le fuera a exigir. Su temor era cada vez más palpable cuando Konata le indicó que se acostara junto a ella, y en ese momento más que nunca maldijo por dentro el haber permitido que la llevaran a ella. A regañadientes tuvo que obedecer la indicación y entonces Konata se dedicó a quitarle la ropa, dejándola completamente sorprendida por la habilidad que demostraba usando sus dientes para quitarle la yukata. Una vez que Konata le quita a Himari su yukata e incluso le remueve las bragas, sus manos empiezan a funcionar agarrando los pechos de la gata y pellizcando sus pezones.

Himari estaba aterrada como nunca antes, Konata le haría saber lo que le hizo antes a Lizlet. Sus pechos seguían siendo estrujados sin piedad y además Konata añadió el lamer y besar el cuello de Himari. La chica gato hizo hasta lo imposible para no gemir descontroladamente ante esa acción lasciva de la otaku, pero poco era lo que conseguía para detener sus ruidos. Justo antes de que Konata tomara la boca de Himari se detiene repentinamente, Himari suspira aliviada pero se pregunta qué es lo que le ocurre.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué...?

-¿Ahora entiendes lo que tienes que hacer que tu querido Yuuto-kun haga, Himari?- la mencionada pone cara de WTF.

-¿A que se refiere, niñ... quiero decir mashta?

-Quiero decir que Yuuto-kun y yo nos parecemos en muchísimas cosas- Himari continúa sin entender-. Ambos tenemos a nuestro lado a varias sensuales jovencitas con las que podríamos hacer nuestros propios harenes, la misma Liz-chan me lo dijo por si acaso te preguntas.

Himari ahora comprendía lo que quería decir Konata, pero aún así hubiese dado lo que fuera para que la otaku no empezara con el relato de cómo llegó a saber eso.

* * *

**Flashback**

-¡No, por favor! ¡No me haga eso, mashta!

Konata seguía lamiendo la entrepierna de Liz a la vez que introducía los dedos en la suya. Con la otra mano palpaba con suavidad y ganas las nalgas de Liz, y una vez que decide cambiar la posición empieza a juntar su sexo con el de Lizlet. El movimiento de las caderas de ambas resulta electrizante y placentero para Konata, pero Lizlet se retorcía tratando de zafarse.

-¡Tenga piedad, mashta!

-Vamos, ábrete un poco más de patas, Liz-chan.

-No quiero, yo solo quiero que Yuuto-kun sea el único que me lo haga- de pronto Konata se detiene y mira fijamente el encendido rostro de la chica taza.

-Entonces estás enamorada de Yuuto-kun, puedes contarme más, Liz-chan.

-E-ehhh... No, esa es información secreta- resiste Liz tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

-Bueno, entonces puedo continuar- Konata reinicia el movimiento de sus caderas y el roce de ambas entrepiernas.

Liz seguía con la boca tapada tratando de aguantar los gemidos que le estaba sacando la otaku, pero al cabo de diez minutos y dos orgasmos sin oportunidad a pausa finalmente cede.

-¡Yo estoy enamorada de él! Y no sólo soy yo, también Himari-san, Shizuku-san y otras más estamos pegadas a él, pero él aún no nos da una respuesta clara, así que ahora no continúe, por favor- la rubia jadeaba como si viniera de correr un maratón y estaba bañada en sudor.

-Eso era lo que deseaba escuchar, Liz-chan- Konata ríe de forma pervertida y se levanta para buscar algo-. Como recompensa recibirás una pequeña dosis de hombría como tanto te gusta.

Lizlet mira asustada que Konata sacaba un pene falso con correas y retrocede un poco mientras se lo iba poniendo. La enana no da tiempo a Lizlet para que reaccione y la acuesta boca abajo.

-Esto es lo que sentirás cuando Yuuto-kun te dé por atrás, Liz-chan- Konata usa sus dedos para tocar un poco más la vagina de Liz, con los jugos que salen de ella lubrica el pene falso y de inmediato la penetra.

-¡Nooooo!

-¿Cómo que no? Deberías gritar "síiiiii", Liz-chan.

-No continúe, mashta. Se lo ruego.

* * *

**Fin del flashback**

Himari estaba completamente pálida por los detalles tan exactos que le había dado la otaku, mientras que la loli sólo reía divertida y buscaba el cuerpo del delito.

-En cuanto vuelva a Saitama haré mías a Kagami-sama, Miyuki-san y Tsukasa, mientras que ustedes sé que intentarán nuevamente seducir a Yuuto-kun para así estar juntos- señala Konata ya terminando de ajustar las correas-. En cuanto estés descansando con Liz-chan te recomiendo que le propongas hacer un harem para Yuuto-kun, después de todo es triste que él tenga que quedarse con una sola y partirle el corazón a las demás, mejor que las acepte a todas y sé que ustedes serán un excelente harem para él.

-¿En serio crees eso, mashta?- Himari estaba sorprendida por aquella observación.

-Así es, pero por ahora las haré mías, así que sólo aguanten, o mejor dicho disfruten- Konata penetra a Himari y empieza a embestirla con ganas, sacando fuertes gemidos a Himari.

-¡Ahhh! Mashta... hay algo que quiero... preguntarle- eso era lo que necesitaba Himari para que Konata se detuviera en seco.

-¿Qué cosa es, Himari?

-¿Porqué ha estado más pervertida con Lizlet? Digo, ella y yo somos casi iguales en cuerpo, pero igual la ha manoseado mucho más y la ha lamido hasta el cansancio.

-Oh, supongo que debí decirles a ambas- Konata se encoje de hombros y vuelve a sonreír de manera gatuna-. Es que tú eres un poco fría, Himari. Debes ser mucho más atrevida, o expresiva, o algo si quieres excitar a alguien. Liz-chan en cambio es moe hasta la médula, y por eso pensaba que sería un desperdicio aprovecharla en todo momento, pero aún así había comprobado si tu frialdad era porque eras tsundere, pero logré nada.

-Entonces...- Himari mira fijamente el rostro de Konata como si ahí estuviese la respuesta que buscaba- Debo ser más sensual, eso lo sabía, pero no estaba siendo fría por costumbre, es porque no me parecía agradable haber venido aquí- a Konata le sale una vena en la frente.

-Con que esas tenemos, entonces olvídate de mi piedad, Himari- Konata vuelve a embestir a Himari con más fuerza que antes, sacando gemidos más sonoros y el sonrojo de Himari era más pronunciado.

Tal y como pasó con Lizlet, Konata no dejó ir a Himari hasta dejarla extenuada, pero por la energía que tenía la gata aquello tomó más tiempo que con la rubia. Konata realmente disfrutó violarlas y ahora se sentía lista para cuando regresara a su casa y buscara a sus amigas.

* * *

**Fin de las vacaciones**

Konata estuvo casi todos los días violando desde aquella vez a Himari y Liz, e incluso tuvo sexo con las dos a la vez en algunas ocasiones, todo con el objetivo de que se acostumbraran a tener compañía cuando llegara el día que fuera Yuuto quien se las tirara. Ahora estaban frente a él siendo devueltas, pero por la vergüenza que provocaba el asunto se prometieron no hablar sobre lo ocurrido, y además hasta el momento no habían discutido acerca de la sugerencia de Konata.

-Aquí están tus chicas, Yuuto-kun. Están completitas y totalmente llenas de energía- declara la otaku con una amplia sonrisa.

-Realmente me preocupé por lo que podría pasarles a Himari y a Liz. Muchas gracias por cuidarlas, Konata- dice Yuuto acompañado por Sasa, Kuesu y Rinko.

Para Himari y Lizlet no pasó desapercibido que Yuuto estaba preocupado por ambas por igual, entonces miraron extrañadas a Konata que sólo alzaba un pulgar y decía algunas sobre algunos videojuegos que podrían jugar ella y Yuuto en línea. Comprendieron que Yuuto bien podría elegirlas a todas si realmente se lo propusiera, y que todos esos días siendo violadas por Konata podría servir como un "entrenamiento" para llevarlo a ser más activo y pervertido para ellas, después de todo siempre buscaban eso. No pudieron evitar sentirse agradecidas pero no dijeron nada, sino que fueron al lado del muchacho, se despidieron de Konata y se fueron todos juntos mientras Konata tomaba el autobús que la iba a llevar de vuelta a su casa.

* * *

**Autobús**

Justo después que el grupo desaparece de vista, Konata saca una pequeña libreta y un lápiz mientras empezaba a tachar algo: los nombres de Lizlet y Himari.

-Eso fue divertido, ya quiero poner en práctica mi mejora con Miyuki-san, Tsukasa y mi Kagamin, aunque tal vez para las próximas vacaciones las convenza de venir aquí conmigo y así elijo a otras dos sirvientas temporales- Konata se pone pensativa, ignorando al señor que estaba a su lado mirándola raro por lo que había dicho-. Tal vez Kuesu y Mizuchi-chan sean las próximas, pero eso será para la próxima, jejejeje.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Alguna opinión sobre lo que escribí? Es la primera vez que publico algo con Omamori Himari, así que no sé qué le parecerá a la crítica, y por eso mismo me gustaría leer sus reviews y pienso en que para la próxima haría una historia nada más de Omamori Himari, pero eso depende de lo que vaya haciendo. Por ahora sólo me despido.

Hasta otra


End file.
